


Best luck

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, song!fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Là, sous les étoiles, plus rien n'existait à part eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best luck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par [Best Luck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC7p9v-xtm4) ♪

Le vent frais s'insinua sournoisement sous son T-shirt et Jongdae frissonna, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid dehors mais la chaleur de la journée avait tout de même laissé place à une petite brise et la différence de température se faisait bien ressentir.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé, le chanteur chantonnait pour lui-même le dernier OST qu'il devait interpréter, « Best Luck ».

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'aime vraiment_

_Tu m'enlaçais lorsque je te souriais tendrement chéri(e)_

_J'ai attendu ce présent avec toi et ta tendresse_

_Regarde-moi, je te protégerai chéri(e)_

_Tous les jours, je rêve de tenir tes mains et de nous envoler pour toujours_

C'était étonnant à quel point les paroles lui brisaient le cœur à chaque fois qu'il les récitait. Jongdae vivait chaque mot, chaque note, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement un peu plus toutes les fois qu'il l'interprétait. Des images d'un certain musicien le hantait souvent, et plus les jours passaient plus il lui était insupportable et difficile de cacher ses sentiments.

Le dernier refrain arriva et il tint la note, prenant garde à ne pas chanter trop fort tout de même afin de ne pas déranger les voisins.   

Des applaudissements retentirent derrière lui et Jongdae sursauta, se tournant pour faire face à Yixing. Il rit bruyamment, son rire distinct arrachant un sourire au chinois. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui pour le rejoindre sur le balcon et s'appuya contre la rambarde, leurs coudes se touchant.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Jongdae réprima un frisson et détourna les yeux, évitant le regard attendri de Yixing. Ses yeux rieurs étincelaient dans la nuit, et la vue, bien que magnifique, perturbait beaucoup Jongdae et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Cette chanson est vraiment magnifique. Confia Yixing, son accent se faisant plus prononcé avec la fatigue.

Jongdae rit une nouvelle fois et fixa les étoiles, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- C'est vrai, les paroles sont sublimes. Acquiesça-t-il. J'ai beaucoup de chance de pouvoir la chanter !

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que Jongdae attendait anxieusement que son ami reprenne la parole, des millions de pensées traversant son esprit pendant ce lapse de temps. Cependant, Yixing ne brisa pas le silence. Au lieu de répondre, il se glissa derrière Jongdae et l'enlaça étroitement, posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- H-Hyung ? Fit Jongdae, bégayant légèrement.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu voyais et ce qui te captivait à ce point. Répondit-il simplement au creux de son oreille.

La sensation du corps de Yixing pressé contre le sien le rendit tout chose et Jongdae se liquéfia sur place, se laissant aller contre lui. Le musicien lui faisait toujours cet effet, sa tendresse et sa douceur le rendant terriblement affectueux. Jongdae pourrait rester dans ses bras pendant des heures, il ne s'en lasserait jamais car Yixing avait le don de le rendre unique et spécial avec ses câlins.

Chaque fois que Yixing le touchait ou le prenait dans ses bras Jongdae se sentait pousser des ailes. Et ses sourires, ses sourires le rendaient fou. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il exister ? Etait-il réel ?

Le chinois resserra sa prise, ses bras s'enroulant autour des épaules de Jongdae, et le chanteur soupira d'aise, posant ses mains sur les avant-bras du musicien, ses doigts caressant sa peau nue. Ainsi collé à Yixing, sa chaleur et son odeur l'enveloppant,  Jongdae se sentait perdre pied.

L'atmosphère était magique, et le moment qu'ils partageaient l'était encore davantage. Là, sous les étoiles, plus rien n'existait à part eux. Jongdae se sentait comme sur un nuage. Cependant, comme tout moment magique, suspendu hors du temps, il était conscient que cela ne durerait pas et que la chute serait lente et douloureuse.

Jongdae ferma brièvement les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière, préférant ne pas y penser.

\- Yixing...Ce n'est pas juste...Souffla-t-il doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? Répondit-il, chuchotant.

\- Que tu sois si près, là, à me tenir dans tes bras...et que tu me paraisses pourtant si loin...Confia Jongdae, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Yixing ne répondit rien, et ne bougea pas, comme paralysé. Jongdae baissa la tête et laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda finalement Yixing, d'une voix douce et affectueuse.

Jongdae sourit tristement, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux, la tête toujours baissée.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire...Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il tourna la tête, son regard s'attardant sur le visage de profil de Yixing ; ses longs cils, ses yeux, son nez, ses pommettes, sa fossette à peine visible, et ses lèvres...ses lèvres que Jongdae rêvait d'embrasser. Se sentant observé, le chinois finit par tourner la tête, ancrant son regard dans le sien, et le chanteur clôt aussitôt ses paupières.

\- Jongdae ? L'appela le chinois, curieux.

\- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Finit-il par avouer, rouvrant les yeux brusquement.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le cœur de Jongdae loupa un battement, le chanteur regrettant immédiatement ses mots. Il était cependant bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière désormais. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il avait finalement fini par craquer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'avoue de toute façon, ce secret était bien trop lourd à porter, et puis Jongdae n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir et cacher ses sentiments.

Se concentrant sur la réaction du musicien, il le détailla longuement. Jongdae lut surtout de la surprise sur le visage de Yixing, et il se sentit soudainement idiot. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour sortir un truc pareil ? Le chinois ne devait certainement pas comprendre pourquoi Jongdae lui annonçait ceci de but en blanc. La respiration de Jongdae s'accéléra et son visage se décomposa, la panique prenant possession de son corps.

\- Je suis épuisé, je devrais aller dormir. Dit-il rapidement, évitant le regard de son ami.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas lorsqu'il se dégagea de son étreinte, et ne chercha pas à le retenir lorsque Jongdae rentra dans l'appartement, soufflant un « bonne nuit » sans se retourner. Le musicien resta stoïque sur le balcon, confus, tandis que le chanteur se précipitait dans sa chambre, le cœur en miette.

Il se glissa sous ses draps, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, et enfonça sa tête contre son oreiller pour dissimuler ses sanglots et ses larmes. _Tu es pathétique Jongdae_ , pensa-t-il amèrement _._

Persuadé d'avoir été rejeté par le musicien, Jongdae prit soin de l'éviter les jours qui suivirent. Il le faisait de façon discrète pour ne pas que les autres membres s'inquiètent bien sûr. Il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment puisqu'ils faisaient tous deux partie du même groupe et habitaient ensemble. Mais il en avait besoin, rien que pour quelques jours, le temps que son cœur s'arrête de saigner.

Yixing le regardait souvent, cherchant à capter son regard, mais il n'essayait pas de lui parler, et Jongdae lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné, c'était _Yixing_ après tout. Le chinois devait se sentir terriblement mal d'avoir blessé Jongdae, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien. Les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas, Jongdae ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'aimer—pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Malgré sa peine, Jongdae ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Yixing, il en était incapable.

Ainsi, lorsque Yixing lui attrapa le poignet pour l'amener sur le balcon quelques jours plus tard, bien que surpris, il se laissa faire. Le musicien le fit asseoir cette fois-ci, et attrapa sa guitare, celle-ci précédemment appuyée contre le mur.

Ensuite, Yixing s'assit en face de lui avec élégance et commença à jouer un morceau, regardant Jongdae dans les yeux tandis que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche ; les mêmes mots que Jongdae avait prononcé de nombreuses fois auparavant.

_Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais tout risquer pour toi_

_Je te promets que je prendrai soin de toi_

_Même si le temps passe et que tout change_

_Même si c'est la fin du monde, mon amour_

_Tu es ma chance, je ne peux l'éviter_

_Tous les jours, je suis tellement chanceux_

_Je veux te révéler mes sentiments refoulés, je t'aime_

La gorge de Jongdae se noua d'émotion, son regard ne se détachant pas du visage de Yixing, observant ses lèvres d'où s'échappaient les mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Lorsque la chanson se termina, les dernières notes de guitare résonnant dans le silence de la nuit, ils restèrent immobiles à s'observer, un sourire complice ornant leurs deux visages.

\- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser aussi, Jongdae. Souffla Yixing, son regard ne quittant pas celui du chanteur.

Le sourire de Jongdae s'agrandit, puis il éclata de rire ; amusé, rassuré, _heureux_. Sans détacher son regard du sien, Yixing posa sa guitare et se leva pour s'approcher de lui, cueillant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, scellant ainsi la promesse d'un futur partagé.


End file.
